


Wrong Number

by benedicteggs



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, texting gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedicteggs/pseuds/benedicteggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops! Marie sent a text that was clearly meant for Azusa, but it ended up going to a certain mad scientist. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't a secret love confession to said mad scientist. Marie has to quickly fix her mistake before Stein gets the chance to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

  
  
  


Oh no. This was not good. This was not good at all!

 

Curse her clumsy fingers— leave it to Marie Mjolnir to mess up a perfectly, simple task.

 

All she wanted to do was send a text message to a close friend. One death scythe to another. That’s all it was. Just a simple, easy text. Type the message, find the desired contact, and send! The poor girl just had to go and mess it up halfway through it.

 

It wouldn’t be so bad if it were something casual, such as, _Hey! Where should we meet up for dinner tonight?_ or, _Wanna go see a movie at the theaters?_ Even something a little more personal would’ve been easy to forget, like the endless griping she always sent to Azusa about how’d she’d never find a good man, what her castaway marriage plans are, and yadda yadda yadda. She could live with that. What she couldn’t live with was accidentally sending her love confession to a person not only other than Asuza, but the person being the one she was confessing her love to.

 

_Azusa!_ She had typed. _I think I’m in love with Stein. What do I do??_

 

She had missed the mistake when she clicked on the contact below her friend’s, for she was barely glancing at her contact list, relying on her muscle memory to do the work. She supposed that she was still all hot and flustered from typing those words. But those words!

 

_I’m in love with Stein._

 

She hadn’t had the courage to utter it out loud– no, not just yet– but reading it over and over on a digital screen didn’t seem real at all. It was five words. Five words that anyone could look at and dismiss, a phrase that has been carelessly thrown around throughout time. Marie stared at those words, mouthing them over and over, a silent but pronounced mantra booming inside her head. A quiet blush formed on her cheeks, and she cast her eyes away from the screen in utter embarrassment. She couldn’t believe the kind of feelings she was suddenly having for this man. Oh, Death, does this mean she was in love?

 

Truthfully, after many failed attempts to win over a man’s heart, her resolve was crumbling from within. It wasn’t her looks, they had told her, over and over. They had reassured her that she was an attractive, slender woman with a beautiful, wrinkle-free face. They had complimented her on her bright, energetic personality and how she could always find happiness in the bleakest of places. But what they didn’t say, but rather acted upon, was her will and somewhat obsessive desire to settle down. Yes, Marie wanted to put her death scythe days behind her and settle down hard with one man for the rest of her life. She supposed that she was too hard on her partners, pushing them to make decisions too soon. And so they left. They had left, but Marie’s desire to settle down and marry was still there. She had gotten so desperate, she had sunk to the level of considering marrying a lowly toilet, one that could possibly leave the seat up and spring leaks on her at any given time! She was proud to say that she had made the right decision and left it first.

 

Her eyes flitted back to the screen, inwardly cringing as she incidentally read the sentence again.

 

_I’m in love with Stein._

 

Oh, Stein.

She was not oblivious to the man’s social image, made out to be a madman (albeit, an intelligent one at that) with an affinity of cutting things open. Cold. Violent. Insane. That’s what others had told her. Stay away, they had said. Marie knew they were wrong. Was she so crazy to think that there was something more to the man who claimed to not understand love? She had seen firsthand what else the scientist was. Caring. Gentle. Supportive.

 

Marie can’t quite understand it herself, but this was the first man that she didn’t want to settle down with. Not right away, at least. Whenever she dated someone, she could look at them and plan out her whole future with them in the blink of an eye. Marriage. It was always marriage. And then kids. One girl, one boy. However, with Stein, when she looked at him, she would look at him for what seemed like years, studying him, trying to figure out her future with him. But no matter how hard she strained her eyes, there was nothing. Marie saw an infinite amount of possibilities with him, one not as certain as the next one. It excited her, and it scared her at the same time. She yearned to be with the meister, not just to marry him, but to be held in his arms, to spend all her waking days by his side. It frustrated her. It became so complicated to be around him. Settling down was her end goal; the point where she assured herself that she would be happiest at. However, looking at Stein now, that assertion was false. She didn’t just want to work for the end goal– no, she was there for the journey. She wanted to commit fully to a relationship with the man, riding its ups and downs, striving to complete one another, to unconditionally love one another.

 

So, yes, in one way or another, she was head-over-heels in love with the meister, Franken Stein.

 

However, being the stubborn woman she was, she would not let this mistake faze her. Stein could not be allowed to read this text! Quickly, she dialed the number for her best friend, praying to Death that she would answer. Luckily, her prayers had been answered, and before the other death scythe could utter a greeting, Marie’s voice boomed through speakerphone.

 

“AZUSA!”

 

“Oh my _Death_ , Marie. I now realize that putting you on speakerphone was a mistake.”

 

“S-Sorry! But, okay, I just made a huge mistake and I don’t know what to do.” She was babbling now, pacing up and down the room, the ticking of the clock above her making her all the more anxious. As each second passes by, the more likely it is for Stein to have read her message! She took a slow but deep breath and launched into an explanation. “So I meant to send this really, _really_ , secret, personal text to you, but I– kind of sent it to the wrong person? And I was wondering if there was something you could do to maybe, I dunno, erase it from the person’s phone before they see it?”

 

The last phrase was rushed through Marie’s mouth gingerly, her eyes squeezed tight, biting her lip. There was a few seconds of silence on the other hand, as if Azusa needed to take a moment to understand what Marie was saying, but she bounced back without fail.

 

“ _Ooookay._ And what did this oh-so-secret and personal text say?”

 

“Um. I.”

 

“Spit it out, Marie.”

 

“I’m in love with Stein?” The words formed into more of a question, rather than a statement. This gave the receiving end an even longer pause that before, and Marie hoped to Death that Azusa didn’t just hang up then.

 

“And I bet you sent the message to Stein instead.” Marie could hear the definite snark in her voice. Though meant to be light-hearted, she felt even more ashamed of herself, as she hung her head and confirmed miserably.

 

Another few seconds of silence followed, and Marie put her ear to the phone, catching the end of what seemed to be poorly held in laughter.

 

“Well,” Azusa continued, snickering the slightest, “I guess the cat’s out of the bag, isn’t it? Nothing you can do about it now. You can’t delete messages that have already been sent.”

 

Marie groaned– her worst nightmares confirmed.

 

“But, if you really don’t want him to see the text, you could always delete it off his phone before he sees it. But that’s rather–”

 

“Yes! That’s perfect!” Marie gasped, a smile growing on her face. “Stein’s teaching a class right now– he probably hasn’t seen it yet! This is my opportunity!”

 

“What I was _going_ to say was that it’s a rather stupid plan that’s bound to fail. Come on, Marie, if you’re serious with Stein, then why not just tell him?”

 

“No!” She nearly shrieked, but lowered her voice right after. “I– It’s– can’t! Talk to you later, Azusa, thanks.”

 

With that, she ended the call and rushed towards the classroom. As she speed-walked through the hallways, her high heels strode across marble, the clacking giving off a sense of urgency. Nothing was going to stand in her way! She had it all planned out. She would wait until the end of his class, right at the bell when passing time began and slip into the classroom. She would hide and wait for Stein to head out on his daily scheduled smoke break, where he always left his bag under his desk, unprotected. The man didn’t even have a passcode on his phone, for Death’s sake. All Marie had to do was go in, unnoticed, find the phone, find the message, delete it, and her task would be done. She would save herself from an embarrassment too great to live out. With a satisfied grin in place, just in time, she reaches the class as the bell rang, ready to carry out her foolproof plan.

 

As suspected, once the bell had rung, a flood of children came bustling out from every open classroom door, making it easy for her to hide within the crowds. She found an opening through the many adolescent bodies and squeezed through, making her way into Stein’s class. She scanned the lecture hall, confirming that the classroom was empty. Perfect. Now, to find Stein’s phone!

 

“Oh, hey Marie.” The startled death scythe nearly jumped out of her heels as she spun around to the source of the noise. Curse her eyepatch! She had failed to note that while the students may be nowhere to be found, the teacher was still present, standing beside his desk, rustling through his bag for what seemed to be– oh no. The phone. Marie held back a low groan as Stein fished it out and started to use it. To check his messages, no doubt.

 

“I thought your class wasn’t in here until two more periods,” Stein made casual talk, oblivious to Marie’s deathly pale face. “Did you need anything?”

 

Her heart was hammering out of her chest, her throat tight and raw and she could only stare in horror as Stein busied himself with his phone. His phone with her message. That was clearly not intended for him. Any moment now. She could already feel the warmth in her cheeks. She had to do something! Anything to keep him from looking at the text!

 

“St-Stein!” Marie found herself blurting out. “I’m in love with you!”

 

Oh Death. That was definitely not one of the brightest things that has come out of her mouth. However, the words had proved effective, for the silvery-haired professor fumbled with his phone, nearly dropping it. He looked up at Marie, gawking. His full attention was now on the death scythe instead of his phone.

 

“Wh-What?” Stein said hoarsely, gripping the top of his stitched-up chair to steady himself.

 

It was too late to prepare herself. Marie was already blushing furiously, unable to hold eye contact with Stein any longer. Promptly, she turned on her heel, before she could make more of a fool of herself, and made to exit the classroom. But halfway out the door, she stuck her head back in to a very disgruntled Stein, muttering:

 

“By the way, there’s a weird message from me on your phone. Do me a favor and just delete it, will you?”

 

  
With that, she left as swiftly as she came, leaving the professor alone in his classroom, unable to hear the frantic turning of his screw over the noise of the hallways, and certainly not able to hear the soft utter of a _love you too, Marie._

 

 


End file.
